Promise Me Forever
by ShadowDaeva186
Summary: Sam Skellington is 17...she feels alone most of the time...She is not one to be noticed first...She considers herself an outcast in HalloweenTown..Darryl Vaughn, 18, who has just recently moved to Halloween Town, has never met anyone like Sam..and wants t
1. Strange Encounters

-Heyy..I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction heree...or ever for that matter...anyways I just want to say that I do not own any of the original characters from Tim Burtons The Nightmare Before Christmas..I do own Sam and Darryl..and any other character that are not from NBC...duhh..laughs, and shakes head anyways..hope you likee...R&R..

Cray-Z-Chic-

Chapter One

Everyone was out having the time of their lives. It was a night that some would remember forever…

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Jack Skellington shouted as he stepped down off the steps of Town Hall onto the big platform where everyone surrounded dancing and laughing. The mayor motioned to the DJ to lower the music, so the Jack could speak, He then nodded to Jack.

"Thank-you Mayor, my family and I wish that your Halloween be filled with horror and fright! Have fun!" Jack shouted, he then smiled and waved at the crowd.

Everyone shouted and screamed "Happy Halloween!" almost in unison.

"Now let's get this party started, the night is young!" Jack shouted loudly once again, laughing a bit this time. He turned and motioned to the DJ to turn the music up again.

"Happy Halloween Jack, you did a wonderful job this year." Sally said walking up to her husbands' side, smiling and then glancing into the crowd.

Jack turned around and smiled at the sight of his beautiful doll. "Happy Halloween Sally! Thank-you, I think this will be a night everyone will talk about for years!" Jack hugged her.

"Have you seen the kids?" Sally asked glancing up at Jack's skull.

Jack looked around throughout the crowd, and spotted Jared having a blast dancing with a bunch of girls. He chuckled and pointed. "There's Jared." He paused and glanced at the crowd again, "But I don't see Sam, she should be around here somewhere" He pulled Sally closer to him. "Don't worry dear"

Sally sighed and searched the crowd again and again, she then spotted Sam walking around, it looked like she was looking for someone. There she is!" Sally pointed, Jack laughed and responded "Yes indeed," He paused " Would you care to dance my dear?" Jack took her hand and gently kissed it.

Sally blushed "I would love to!" She giggled, and Jack smiled, and with that they headed towards the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was having a blast…laughing and dancing, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. "Sam," He smiled.

Samantha looked up at Jared… "Have you seem Marko? He got out again…" She sighed.

Jared chuckled "He sure likes the outdoors…doesn't he?" He laughed again and then searched the crowd. "There he is Sam…he is over by the fountain…" He pointed to the little black bat, with the red stripe down his back, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Sam followed his pointed finger. "Thanks," She started walking away, when she heard one of the girls say something…

"Who does that freak think she is talking to the Pumpkin Prince?" Everyone started laughing…except Jared.

Sam just put her head down, to hide the forming tears. She didn't hear what Jared said after the offensive comment.

"She is my little sister…so I think that you better watch what you say around me. The only freak around here…is you," Jared turned to see if Sam had heard the conversation that just took place, but turned only to see Sam disappear in to the fog. _'I hope Sam didn't here that…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam just walked in silence, continuously wiping the tears from her cheeks. _'I am just a freak, I don't even know why I bother leaving the house.' _ She sighed and walked towards her bat. She sat down beside him, and just kept wiping her face. She kept her face down…she didn't want anyone to notice that she was crying, but it was too late…someone heard the constant sniffles, and walked over to her to see if he could help.

"Pardon me miss…" The young man held out a black handkerchief.

Sam looked up slowly, wiping her eyes. She couldn't really make out the features of the guy…her eyes were too blurry. She made out a figure that looked to be a piece of cloth, and nodded. "No thank-you…I'll be alright…" Sam put her head back down, and pulled her hood closer over her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like you're alright…" The man placed the piece of cloth on Sam's lap.

Sam took that handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes for the final time "No…I'm fine now…"

"Are you sure…?" He had a worried look on his face. He was curious about why this girl was crying.

"Yeah…" Sam stood up "I'm alright…see?" She wiped her face clean, put her hood down. and gave a fake smile…

The young man was completely in shock…Sam had long black hair, with two dark red strains at the front, she had black eyes, she wore a black corset, a black and dark red cob webbed skirt, black knee-high boots with red lacing, and a black hooded cloak. He was even more confused…why was a pretty girl like this crying?…and on Halloween night?…He found this very strange…He decided it was best not to ask her. He just stood there…in awe and confusion.

Sam was kind of confused also. When she regained her eyesight…she just looked at him…she was in awe too…he had jet-black hair, piercing green eyes, he wore all black and had a small green amulet around his neck. He also had a long scar down his right eye. He smirked and his fangs showed. "My name is Darryl." He took a slight bow.

Sam smiled a 'real' smile at his gesture. "My name is…Sam" She just stood there with a smile on her face.

Darryl smiled back. "I like that name…Sam…"

Sam blushed… "Thanks…"

There was a long silence…Sam fiddled around with the handkerchief and Darryl stared at his feet.

"Would you like to dance Sam?" Darryl said looking up, with no hesitation, slightly blushing at the question that he just asked, he just stood there waiting for a response, hoping it would be yes.

Sam startled at the sudden unexpected question, glanced at the crowd and answered with a slightly shaky voice "I would love to but…I have to go…I'm sorry it was nice to meet you Darryl…" Sam picked up her bag, and turned to leave.

Darryl looked a bit upset but managed to get out "Oh…Okay…The pleasure is all mine, but will I see you around?"

Sam smiled, and turned her head around slightly. "Maybe…Come Marko…" She then turned her head back "Well good night…and Happy Halloween…" She started walking towards the graveyard gates.

"Happy Halloween…" His voice drifted off of as he sat down where Sam once sat. He sighed and thought to himself _'Sam…' _

A young witch spotted Darryl and called out to him. "Darryl…why are you sitting by yourself, come and join the party!" She motioned to him.

"Coming" He shouted back, sadly…he stood up and started walking towards the crowd, taking one last glance behind him to the shadow in the distance, before the young witch grabbed his hands and pulled him into a dance.

"Darryl are you coming to my party Friday night? My parents aren't going to be there…and I really want you to come…" The young witch said with a kind of pouting/puppy dog face.

"Maybe, Veronica…" Darryl said a bit distracted, totally ignoring the face that Veronica was making, he sighed

Veronica had long blonde hair; she wore a short blue miniskirt, with a blue tank top, and a tall witch hat.

"Darryl!" Veronica punched Darryl in the shoulder. "Why do you keep looking at the graveyard?" she said turning his head towards her.

"Huh?…oh..Umm…I don't know…but…I have to go…I told my old man that I'd be home before three…" Darryl lied walking with his head to the ground and his hands in his pockets, down a path that lead to the vampire caves.

"Darryl…It's only one!" Veronica called out.

Darryl ignored the complaining witch and just sighed '_Why do I feel like this…my heart feels like its beating…' _He sighed again and continued walking. He didn't feel this way in a very long time, he had always felt emptiness, and sadness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked along the long dark path that led into the graveyard. She put her hood up and continued walking not looking back at Darryl or the crowd. '_Why did he take the time…to see if I was alright…?' _She sighed _'…why did he want to dance with me…' _she sighed once more and slipped through the gates of the graveyard. She took a single red rose off of one of the graves and put it to her nose. She had never felt this way, she felt different it almost felt like she was happy... Sam looked at her little fury friend who was flying right beside her. "Marko…why do I have this strange feeling inside of me, I hope I see him again…" She made her way to the top of the spiral hill, she sighed once more and sat down and watched all the citizens of Halloween Town having fun…all alone.


	2. Meeting Again?

-Here is Chapter Two...hope you guys likkee.. enjoy

R&R

-

Chapter Two

The next morning Sam stared at her ceiling for what had seemed like forever…thinking of the events that had occurred the night before. She had come in before her parents and brother the night before…and hadn't seen them yet this morning. She looked over at the black handkerchief laying on her nightstand. She sighed and took it into her hands. It was stained with tears…and the comment that she heard from one of Jared's friends came flooding back into her head. _"Who does that freak think she is talking to the Pumpkin Prince?"_ She tried to shake it out…_ 'Why do I even bother going out anywhere…half the people don't know who I am…and the other just think I'm a freak…' _Sam shook her head, closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…Jared, Jack and Sally surrounded the breakfast table…

"Last night was really fun dad…I'm glad you let me help you with the Halloween Plans…now when do we get started on next year's plans?" Jared stated, grabbing a piece of toast.

"You're starting to sound like the Mayor…We will start…whenever we start…now just eat." Jack answered, taking a bite of his piece of toast. "Where is your sister anyways…I haven't seen her today?" He said through bites.

"Jared could you go and see if she is awake." Sally said putting the juice on the table.

"Sure mother." Jared got up from the table and made his way up the stairs. He knocked gently on the big black door, and when there was no answer, he quietly opened it, and slid in.

"Sam are you awake?" He whispered when there still was no response, he made his way closer the edge of her bed. He looked at her with concern, because he could see the streaks running down her face. He sat down beside her and gently woke his little sister up. "Sam you okay?…"

Sam groaned and rolled over, when she saw her brother there, there was an expression of sadness and anger that could not be explained on her face, she sat up and took the mirror from her nightstand, _'Damn makeup' _She thought to herself. "I'm fine…" She snapped, as she got off the other side of her bed, and made her way towards her bathroom.

Jared thought back to last night…and then he remembered what Valerie said… _'Did she really hear what she said…did she hear what I said?' _He thought to himself.

"Sam…You heard what Valerie said…" He paused… "Didn't you…" He flinched when Sam slammed the bathroom door. He walked over, and was now talking to the door. "I'm sorry…she didn't know what she was saying…but I-"

He was cut off by Sam's quivering voice. "Just go…"

Jared could hear her starting to cry once again…and decided just to leave her alone… _'…I'm sorry Sam…' _He whispered, as he closed Sam's door behind him.

Jared made his way back to the kitchen where his mother and father were…trying to think of an excuse…He entered the room. Jack and Sally both looked up and Jack spoke "Where's Sam?" Sally had a worried look on her face.

Jared spoke. "She is still sleeping…she looks really exhausted from last night. It's best to leave her sleep for a while." He then sat down, and finished eating his breakfast in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat up against her bathtub, she wanted to be left alone…She needed to get out of the house, Sam just hoped that Jared hadn't said anything to Jack or Sally. She didn't need to deal with them too. She managed to stand up and ran the water to wash her face off, she just stared at herself in the mirror, for a few minutes. "Why?" was all she said and thought. She stood there for a few more minutes.

Sam opened the door slightly to see if the coast was clear, when she saw that Jared had left she stumbled her way to her door, pushed in the lock, and then stumbled over to her bed, and got under the covers once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darryl get up!" A loud male voice echoed through the cave.

"Uhhh….what…why…" Darryl mumbled loudly while he rustled in his coffin. He glanced at his alarm clock, it read 3:00pm. He groaned again.

"It's Veronica, she's at the entrance." The voice echoed once again.

He moaned in disbelief. _'What does she want now…' _Darryl thought to himself as he made his way out of his room.

"Darryl!" Veronica screeched as he turned the corner.

"Not so loud…" Darryl rubbed his aching head "What do you want. It's only 3…This is too early for me…" Darryl mumbled peeling Veronica off of him.

"Ohh…me?…I just came over to say hello…It's not early! You should be up and around by now." Veronica cheerfully replied.

Darryl pointed at his fangs and then to his pointed ears "Hello! Vampire!" He stated sarcastically, still half asleep.

Veronica gave him a dirty look and pointed her nose up.

"Bye…" Darryl mumbled…as he turned around to return to his chambers.

"No wait…I came here to remind you about tomorrow…" Darryl looked back at her with a confused look "Don't tell me you forgot about my party? You're still coming aren't you?" Veronica stuttered with a sad look on her face.

"Whatever." Darryl answered turning back to his chambers.

Veronica squealed "Okay well see you around…I have a surprise for you on tomorrow…so you better show!" She then left the cave.

"Goody…I can't wait!" he said sarcastically…he returned to his room, he climbed back into his coffin, and pulled the covers up tight.

"So are you going to the party?" The same voice as before questioned, this time it belonged to a tall vampire, silver hair, he wore a black shirt and worn black jeans.

"Dad, can we not discuss this now," Darryl replied as he rolled over.

"Whatever…I think you should go…you need some time out of the caves." Darryls' father turned and left where he entered.

Darryl sighed and turned to stare at the roof of the cave. He still couldn't get Sam out of his mind, he really wanted to know why she was so upset. He had never seen her around before…and he found that odd…because even though he was fairly new to town…he knew mostly everyone around. _'Is she new?…' _He thought for a moment… _'No…she cant be…they would have held a town meeting…I wonder…' _He rolled over and fell asleep thinking of Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen, there she found the rest of her family, just sitting and talking…they all glanced up at the sight of Sam.

"Good morning dear…How was your sleep?" Jack asked extending his arm. Sam walked over to her father, and gave him a hug. "Good…I guess…" She answered. Sally was next to speak. "Sam…how was your night? Jared told us that you looked exhausted." Sally walked over to Sam to give her a big hug.

Sam gave a fake smile. "Great…dad that stage in the center of town was a great idea…" She gave her father thumbs up.

Jack chuckled "It's was mostly Jared's idea…"

Sam looked at Jared and her smile disappeared…she didn't want to make it obvious that she was mad at Jared so she put another fake smile and said "Good job Jared."

Jared could tell that she wasn't very happy with him, he didn't want to make it worse, so he just smiled.

"Would you like something to eat Sam?" Sally asked walking over to the fridge

"No thanks mom, I'm not that hungry. I think that I'm just going to go out…I'll be back later."

Her parents nodded in approval. Sam rarely went out anywhere, and when she did it was during Halloween. So when Sam asked to go out…her parents knew that it was to the graveyard…

Sam put her hood up and slid her bags' strap over her head. She didn't know where she was going…but she just had to get out of that house for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darryl rolled over, the sun was just about to set, as he decided it was time to get up. He slid on his boots, and walked over to his closet to put his shirt and coat on. He had to get out of the caves, before his father started again with the stupid party thing. He didn't even want to go to Veronica's party…but he knew that his father wouldn't approve of that. He snuck out his window and headed into town. He didn't know where he was going…he just walked around…thinking of Sam, and the smile she had on her face the night before. Darryl thought that Sam was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Yet he was still confused about why she was crying the night before…He thought of possible scenarios…as he continued to walk along the streets, not watching where he was going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked down the center of Halloween Town…thinking of Darryl. She could not get him out of her mind…he was the only person that actually seemed to care about her besides her own family. He actually talked to her, came over to her to see if she was okay…instead of turning his nose up at her like everyone else. The only question that seemed to enter her head was 'Why?' Why did he take the time to see if she was alright…She had her hood up and she was in deep thought, she didn't see where she was going, until she bumped into someone, she looked up to apologize. "I'm so sorr-" She stopped what she was saying when she realized who it was that she bumped into. She giggled "I'm sorry Darryl!"

Darryl had a giant smile on his face and laughed. "I'm sorry too, I didn't see where I was going either…" They both laughed. Darryl was the first to speak. "Where are you headed?"

Sam smiled. "I have no idea…just walking around I suppose. Where are you headed?"

Darryl smiled back "No where in particular…would you mind if I walked around with you?"

Sam nodded "Of course not…I would love the company."

-Rate.and Review..and I'll write and post more!-


	3. Hidden Love

-Well heres Chapter 3...I hope that you like this story as much as I do...

R&R

Cray-Z-Chic-

Chapter Three

Sam and Darryl laughed and talked about different things as they walked, playing a game of 21 questions…

"Your favourite flower?" Darryl asked kicking a stone down the path they were walking along.

"Roses," Sam nodded in approval. "What's your favourite past time?" Sam asked readjusting her bags strap.

"Drawing and writing," Darryl smiled.

Sam just smiled and continued walking thinking to herself. _'What am I doing talking to a guy like this…and why is he spending his time talking to me..?'_

While she was thinking this she must have had an odd look on her face, because Darryl touched her shoulder lightly. "Is something wrong Sam?" He stopped and walking and took a seat on the bench beside them, Sam followed.

Sam spoke softly "Nothings, wrong…"

Darryl didn't believe this, "Are you sure…?" He asked softly.

Sam looked up at Darryl…and for some reason knew that he was worried, and didn't want him to worry, she took a deep breath and spoke softly once again… "It's just…no one has talked to me like this in a very long time…"

Darryl had a confused look on his face "Like what?"

Sam blushed…she really didn't know what to say… "Just like this…talking to one another…just having fun…its just I haven't felt like this in a while…"

Darryl just smiled and nodded, "I haven't felt like this either…its been a long time since I've been able to have a full conversation with anyone but my father…and those conversations aren't long…"

Sam smiled, reassured that Darryl knew what she was feeling.

Sam and Darryl sat there both thinking, but Darryl didn't realize that he had started thinking aloud… "Sam if only you knew how beautiful you truly are…People should be line-" He stopped when he looked over at Sam's confused look, and realized that he was talking out loud…he blushed and looked away from Sam.

Sam thought to herself, _'He thinks I'm beautiful!' _She touched Darryls arm, "You think I'm beautiful…?" She asked quietly.

Darryl looked back at Sam at the touch of her hand, blushed and smiled. "Uh…um…yes, I do…you are very beautiful…and…I…was..umm…wondering..if you would like to go to…a…um…party with me tomorrow night.." His put his head down, trying to hide his burning face.

Sam was still in shock, but managed to get out an answer. "I would love to…"

Darryl looked up in shock at her answer… "Really!"

Sam laughed, and nodded "Where and what time..?"

Darryls lips curled into a huge smile, his fangs showing. "Its at 888 Bat Ave, and I think that is starts at 7:30,"

Sam smiled and giggled at the glow that Darryl had on his face. "I can't wait.."

They both gazed at the sunset in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was really worried about Sam, he had seen her sad, but never seen her cry, and that torn up. He thought he would get some girl advice, and who better to get girl advice from then a girl. He headed out the door, "I'll be back later!" he called out to his parents as he shut the great black door behind him

He arrived at a small black house with a deep purple roof, shutters and door. He walked up the stone steps and knocked three times. A young witch opened the door, she had long brown hair tied up into to braids, and she wore a long black sleevless dress, she looked up at a fimilar face, "Hey Jared, What can I do you for?" She happily asked.  
Jared returned her happiness with a smile, "Hey Bridgett, I need your help…"

Bridgett opened the door wider. "Come on in," She said waving her hand.

Jared walked in and the went down a flight of stairs to Bridgetts bedroom, she sat down on the edge of her bed…"So what's up?" She said giving him a concerned look.

Jared started pacing around the room, explaining what happened the previous night…when he had finished he pulled out her computer chair and took a seat.

Bridgett just smiled… "Jared, all you have to do, is give her a little space, and some time to think…she'll come around."

Jared smiled, "That's not to hard to do….I guess…" He smiled "Thanks Bridgett.."

She smiled back at him. "So you going to Veronica's party tomorrow?"

Jared looked around her bedroom, and spotted a picture of him and Bridgett, when they were younger. He stood up and started walking towards it, "I might…I havent decided yet…are you?"

Bridgett eyed Jared as he walked towards the picture and smiled.. "Not sure either…"

Jared nodded and picked up the picture, he smiled as the memories came to mind. "I remember this day,"

Bridgett smiled and walked over to him, "That was a fun day, the Town carnivial, a day I will never forget…"

Jared looked over at her and smiled… "Me either,"

There was a moment of pure silence, "I better get going…I promised my father I would help with Halloween Plans…" Jared placed the picture where he found it, and started walking towards the door,

Bridgett walked to her computer, "Okay…well see yah around…I guess…"

Jared looked back at Bridgett and smiled.. "Kay, see yah around.."

With that Bridgett sighed at sat down at her computer desk, and put her head on her hand… "He will never figure it out…will he…"

Jared stepped out the front door, and shut it behind him… he looked around as he slowly stepped down the steps. _'When will she realize…that I love her…_' He thought to himself, as he walked back to the Manor.

-There you have it!..review..and I might do another chapter!...hah! what am I saying...ofcourse Im going to do another chapter lol...but review if you have any suggestions-


	4. Kiss Me

Sorrryyy...this chapter is veryyy verryyyyy short...but veryy veryy sweet...lol yeah I have been working 9 hours a day 5 days a week...so I havent had much time to write...but I have had time to think about what to write lol...but I promise that if I get lottss of reviews()..that I will write lots more..and longer chapters! I Promisee!..

Welll Enjoyy! and Review!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter Four

Sam and Darryl sat on the bench silence settling…

"Beautiful isn't it…" Darryl stated gazing at the falling sun.

Sam spoke without looking away from the sight. "It is…very beautiful…" A small smile appeared on her face.

Darryl noticed her smile, and smiled also, "I love your smile…" he whispered, and looked back at the sky…

Sam heard him say something…well more like whisper something, she laughed softly and sweetly. Darryl looked at her puzzled.

"Tonight has been fun." Sam said standing and smoothing her skirt.

Darryl stood up and faced her. "That it has.."

Sam smiled '_This is truly too good to be true…He is truly too good to be true.' _she thought as she was searching for the right words to say. "Well…my parents will worry if I am not back soon. I hadn't planned on staying out long." They both smiled.

"Do you wish me to walk you back to town?"

"I would love that."

They walked together, a comfortable silence settling between them. Darryl slid his hand into hers, and was surprised when she didn't pull away. Darryl and Sam both looked at eachother, and blushed. They stopped to take in the night sky above them…the stars shining brightly and the large white moon overhead. Darryl turned Sam's head towards him, and cupped her face with his hand. "You are so beautiful…" He whispered pulling her face to his, Under the full moon, they shared their memorable first kiss.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** There you have it...Chapter Four...short yes I know...but review and you will get more then this...loads moree! Thankss **

**Cray-Z-Chic  
**


	5. Reunited Friendship

Well like I promised...here is the next chapter..The next week is going to be busyy! but I will try and write another chapter...Just tell me what you think so far...Well thanks to all the people who have enjoyed this story so far. Thankss! R&R

-Your friend

Cray-Z-Chic

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Sam stretched her arms over her head as she sat up in her bed. 'Darryl.' She smiled. 'I wonder if that was all a dream…' She thought about all the events that happened the night before,

Flashback

"You are so beautiful…" Darryl whispered. _'Too good to be true…' _Sam thought just has Darryl brought his lips to hers.

When they parted Darryl and Sam blushed and looked up at the giant full moon overhead. Darryl slipped his hand out of her grasp and slid it around her waist. He walked her to the fountain in the middle of town, "Well this is my stop," Sam said turning to face Darryl.

"You sure?" Darryl whispered

"Yeah, So I'll see yah tomorrow…right?" she said shivering a bit.

"Yah, 888 Bat Avenue. 7:30…" He took off his coat, and slid it over Sam's shoulders.

She smiled, "Thanks, but aren't you going to be cold?"

"No problem, I'll be fine, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold the day before our date…" He smiled and blushed a bit.

'_Date?…that sounds weird…'_ She thought tightening her grip on the coat. "I wouldn't like that at all," She also smiled and blushed.

"Well, Goodnight Sam." He bent down and captured her lips once more. "See yah tomorrow."

Sam blushed. "Bye, have a good night." She said as she turned to leave towards the graveyard."  
Darryl watched as she faded into the darkness. "That girl stole my unbeating heart…" He whispered before he to turned and walked into the darkness."

End Flashback

Sam blushed and touched her still tingling lips, She shook her head convinced that it was all a dream, until her gaze fell onto Darryl's black coat laying on her chair in the corner. She walked over to it and smiled. "Well…it looks like I'm going to a party tonight…I'm gonna need help getting ready…" She said grabbing her black silk robe off the back of her door and heading downstairs, She smiled and thought, _'Bridgett..'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. _'Wonder if Sam is still angry about the other night…' _With that thought he turned to see a smiling, happy, Sam…It looked like she was glowing..

"Mornin' Sam," He said with a confused look on his face.

Sam snapped out of her trance and turned to her brother, "Morning…" She said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and heading to the fridge.

'_Looks like shes not mad…weird…I've never seen her like this…' _He thought he would try his luck and try to start a conversation. "So what are your plans for today sis?" He said putting down the paper and taking a sip from his coffee. Sam sat across from him at the kitchen table, "I think I might go to a party…do you know if Bridgett is busy today?"

'_Wow…this is soo not my sister…what happened…she is nice…and happy…and asking me about Bridgett…wow…'_ He thought. "Party eh? Veronicas party? Not sure…you can call her…I am sure that you still remember her phone number...so you can call her…"

Sam smiled, "Yeah…thanks…I think I still have it on my cell…"

"Hey can I ask you a question Sam?" Jared said putting his hands on his lap.

"You just did…" She giggled.. "But yeah..sure." She said with the smile never leaving her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister.?"

She laughed a bit harder. "Jared that was two questions…I am Sam, and I am your sister,"

Jared smiled. "You are just acting so different...like you aren't depressed anymore…I don't know I kinda like the new Sam. Can I ask you another question?" He laughed

"I am not depressed because…well there is no reason to be depressed anymore." She giggled, and took a sip from her cup. "What's your next question?"

"Can the new Sam stay?" He laughed at her expression.

Sam grabbed an apple off the table and through it at Jared. "Thanks, I have a feeling she will be staying for a longgg time." She smiled. "I'm going to call Bridgett…See yah later," She left for her room once again. _'Good I'm glad Sam,'_ Jared thought to himself and chuckled when she left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgett sprawled out across her bed with her sketchbook, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridgett, its Sam,"

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm great actually, how are you, I haven't talked to you in soo long…"

They both laughed

"Well Sam I am good, that's because you keep yourself locked away in your room,"

"Yeah…I'm trying not to be like that anymore, I am trying to get out more…that's why I called.."

Bridgett chuckled "Go on."

"Well I was wondering if you could help me get ready for a party tonight."

"Sam! You are going to Veronica's party!…"

"Yeah…are you?"

"Well.. I am not sure…but if your going, hehe I might make an appearance…but why are you going? I thought that you hated her, I mean isn't she the one that made you stay locked away for so long?"

"Yeah…but I met this guy an-"

"Ahhhh" Bridgett interrupted. She chuckled

"Hey! Don't laugh, he's reallllly nice and really cute…and he um…kissed me yesterday…"

"What? Really?"

Sam laughed

"Yeah, and he wants to meet me there…so I wanna look good…and hey if my best friend from some time ago can help me look good…hey I'm willing to come over now!"

Bridgett laughed.

"Sam we are still best friends you know that. Just because we haven't seen or talked to eachother doesn't mean that we aren't best friends." They both laughed. "Remember the oath that you, me and Jared took when we were younger?"

"Yeah…hehe I miss the good old days!"

"Well…if yah miss them that much come on over!"

Sam laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I'm at your door already!"

There was a knock at the door. "Sam your sneaky, you know that!"

They both laughed and Bridgett headed to the front door.

"I know!" Sam said flipping her cell shut.

Sure enough there Sam was there, standing there with a giant smile on her face. Bridgett pulled her into a close hug. When they parted Sam looked up to her older best friend.

"So will you make me beautiful?" Sam said fluttering her eyelashes

"Sam you know that you are already beautiful. I just need to make you show it more…" Bridgett said with an evil grin on her face, closing the door behind Sam.

"Uh-oh…" Sam gulped and then laughed. "What have I gotten myself into!" They both laughed and headed down to Bridgett's bedroom.

---------------------------------

Thanks again! Lettme know whatcha think!


	6. The Party Prt 1

Sooo Sorry for keeping you all waiting...I've been really busy..and sorry for the lengh of this chapter..I'll try to make them longer Well yes...I hope you enjoy this! Review..and tell me what you think!

--TragicallyXBeautiful--

Chapter Six

"Kay Sam you can come out now!" Bridgett dusted her hands off and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Okay," With that Sam stepped out from behind the dressing screen,

Bridgett stood up and bowed. "I've done well," She laughed when she saw Sam stick out her tongue. Sam almost tackled Bridgett to the ground "Thank you Bridgett! Thanks soo much!" Sam smiled the biggest smile Bridgett has ever seen her smile, she walked over to Bridgetts wall length mirror and looked herself over, "You did a really good job Brid, yah think he'll like it?"

Bridgett walked up behind Sam and looked into her reflection, "You'll just have to wait and see," She walked over the her bookshelf, while Sam sat down on Bridgetts' bed. "He'd be a fool not to love it." Bridgett finished, grabbing a large scrapbook.

"Hopefully I'm not dating a fool then," The girls broke into a fit of giggles. Sam took the book and read the cover; _'Brid + Sam Memories Forever!' _Sam smiled, as she turned to the first page, it was the first picture Sam and Bridgett ever took together. "I miss the old days, when me you and Jared used to hang out, me and you were stuck together, we were hardly apart." Sam flipped through the pages, while Bridgett sat on the other side of her.

"I know what you mean," Bridgett smiled when her eyes focused on a picture where her and Sam glued their hands together. "Looks like we were really stuck together." She pointed and they both broke out in laughter once again. A comfortable silence fell upon them.

"Hey Sam, do you know if Jared is going to the party tonight?" Bridgett asked nervously.

Sam smile, and stifled a giggle. "If you're going then he'll for sure make an appearance."

Bridgett blushed and found her hands super interesting, Sam just smiled, and continued flipping through memories.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Darryl stood outside, looking up and down the streets in search for his date. He was about to go and look for her, when the door opened, causing him to look behind him. He sighed _'Great'_

"Darryl you came!" Veronica squealed. Darryl had to cover his sensitive ears. "I'm so glad, now the party can truly start." She leap down the front steps, and into his chest. A frown appeared on his face, as he pulled away from Veronica. "I'm actually waiting for someone." He stated.

Her smile disappeared. "Who could you possibly be waiting for? Everyone who matters is in there!" She pointed to the house behind her. Sure she was right about everyone was there, but there was one person who mattered still not there…well someone who mattered to him. "Sam, that's who I'm waiting for." Darryl stated.

Veronica's eyes nearly popped our from her eye sockets. "What did you say?!" She asked.

"I said S-." Darryl started. Veronica stopped him. "I heard what you said, You don't mean Sam Skellington?!" She nearly shouted.  
Darryl was also in shock, he just stood there with an indescribable look on his face. Veronica continued "Let me get this straight…you are waiting for Samantha Skellington, daughter of Jack and Sally Skellington, as in the King and Queen of Halloween-Town!?!?" She didn't lower her voice, and people around them started looking at her like she was crazy.

The news slowly processed through Darryl's head, he slowly nodded his head, not trusting his voice. _'I'm dating the princess of Halloween-Town…'_ He kept repeating in his head.

Veronica started laughing. "Haha! That's really funny, nobody has seen that loser since she was young…what makes you think she'll show up at my party..?" _'I can't believe Darryl!' _

Darryl wasn't paying much attention to the complaining girl standing in front of him, nearly shouting at him. What brought him back to reality was the feeling of someone tugging on his arm, "I thought that you and I were…you know…together." She assumed grabbing at his arm.

Darryl had enough of Veronica, she was starting to really get on his nerves. "You thought wrong." He said pulling his arm out of her reach.

Veronica turned her heel, and walked away with a 'humph' Darryl didn't here what she said next. "I'll make sure that you will regret turning down me Darryl…don't you worry ."

Darryl sighed as he glanced at the town clock, he trudged back to the party. _'Veronica's right…she's not coming..' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam ran through Town square, she was late, her and Bridgett were so busy talking and catching up on good ol' times, that they completely lost track of time, it was now 7:30, she was officially late. She could hear the loud music drifting the quiet street. She ran faster, and soon lights and the house itself came into view. When she got to the door, she sighed and prayed that Darryl had not given up on her and left. She rang the doorbell, and a man answered it, "Come on in." He said. Sam walked in and he mouth dropped, there were so many people there, she had trouble seeing four centimeters in front of her face. She stepped in further, and dropped her hood. Soon people began to notice her there, she heard someone whisper, 'Who is that?' and 'Never seen her around before' and the most famous line she's ever heard directed to her, 'I don't know who that is, a nobody I suppose.' She sighed, and put her head down. Sam walked back towards where she had entered, there was no sight of Darryl anywhere, she didn't want to go looking for him, She didn't pay attention to where she was going…again, and walked into a wall. But what she thought was a wall, was actually a chest, a muscular chest. She looked up and lost herself in deep pools of green.

"Hey you," Darryl said loud enough for to hear.

"H-hey…" She stuttered.

Sorry again for the lenght of this story..Its 2 in the morning..and I'm very tired..so I'll try and write faster...review and tell me what you think of it so far...

hehe what is Veroinca thinking?! hmmmm...guess you'll have to wait and read

--TB--


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am in the middle of re-writing this Story, I dont like how it was written, So I am going to take another shot at it. With the help of my freak of a friend Mike .. haha JKS I do this ALL BY MYSELF thank you very much hehe .. Well anyways, I will try and post it soon. Thank you .

--T.B--


End file.
